The present disclosure relates to a control device, a control method, and a program.
There is a known control system that includes: a controlled device such as a television and a recorder; and a control device such as a commander which controls the controlled device.
When an operational input is received from a user, the control device transmits a control command to the controlled device according to the operational input. In general, the operational input is carried out by operating hardware buttons or software buttons. However, an operational input may be performed in such a manner that the control device enters a state where the operation surface is put face down and is placed still on a stationary plane such as a desk, and this state is maintained for a predetermined time. Here, the execution of the operation, in which the control device enters a state where the operation surface is put face down and is placed still, is determined in such a manner that an acceleration sensor in the control device is used to detect the rotation or the direction of the control device.